


That Feeling That Doesn't Go Away Just Did

by Cinnamongirl



Series: Lileas Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon disabled characters, Cunnilingus, F/F, I almost never write femslash and I've never written group sex before, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For DA Secret Santa, I wrote <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5537492/chapters/12774956">this</a> for Eletania about her f!Lavellan. She headcanoned that her Inquisitor was living in Kirkwall with Merrill after Trespasser. I wrote Merrill as having kind of a crush on Lavellan and Eletania didn't object.</p><p>For OC Kiss Week, I wrote <a href="http://marthas-adventures-in-the-fade.tumblr.com/post/137307277688/oc-kiss-week-story-about-my-inquisitor-lileas">this</a> in which my f!Lavellan, who also romanced Solas, meets hers at Solavellan group therapy and they start making out.</p><p>Here, finally, is the inevitable Lavellan/Lavellan/Merrill threesome. (Solas slightly approves) (Isabela greatly approves)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Feeling That Doesn't Go Away Just Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eletania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eletania/gifts).



Ma'lin was so _happy_ when she received word that Lileas would be visiting. Merrill hadn't seen her smile all the way to her eyes in a very long time. 

Lileas was, apparently, another Inquisitor from an alternate world. Ma'lin tried to explain it to Merrill but it was quite confusing. 

“It's like in the Crossroads, where there are lots of different worlds but you can visit other ones.” 

“But I thought Fen'Harel had control of the Eluvian network now?”

“No, that's just a metaphor, it's not... never mind.” 

 

 

Lileas was also from Clan Lavellan, and she also used to be the leader of the Inquisition and the lover of the Dread Wolf, but they weren't exactly alternate versions of each other. Lileas had been a hunter and not the clan's First like Ma'lin was, and some of their experiences were apparently entirely different from each other's. Merrill wondered if there was another version of herself in this alternate world. She hoped that the other Merrill was happy.

Merrill hadn't quite known what to expect, but after spending a week watching her friend pace around in nervous excitement it was kind of anticlimactic when Lileas actually arrived. She was just an elven woman with red hair, wearing plain leathers. She didn't look anything like Ma'lin; if it hadn't been for the fact that they were both missing the lower part of their left arm in exactly the same place, there would be no indication that they were in any way connected.

“Aneth ara,” Merrill greeted her politely.

She nodded. “You must be Merrill?”

“I am.”

“Lileas!” Ma'lin suddenly rushed forward to hug her.

Lileas' eyes briefly widened in surprise. She caught Merrill's eyes, and Merrill shrugged.

She put her arm around Ma'lin to embrace her in return. “It's good to see you again,” she said, smiling warmly against Ma'lin's hair.

 

Lileas was still there for lunch, and Merrill observed her with a kind of skeptical curiosity. There was nothing particularly interesting or exciting about her, as far as Merrill could tell. There was nothing _wrong_ with her, either, but she had no idea what Ma'lin was so excited about. 

They ran into each other later, while Ma'lin was cleaning up the kitchen. 

Merrill cleared her throat. “Could I ask you something?”

Lileas jerked her head noncommittally.

“Did you have vallaslin before?”

She nodded. “For Sylaise, in purple ink.” She swiped a hand across the upper part of her face. “On my forehead and eyelids and cheekbones, with a little bit at the chin.”

“And Fen'Harel just took it away with magic?” She'd had trouble believing Ma'lin when she told her, but it's not like there was any other explanation that made sense.

“Yes. I don't know if I made the right decision or not, but I don't regret it.”

There was a brief but awkward silence. 

“Did you really kiss her?” Merrill asked, more blunt than she'd intended.

“Yes. Why?”

“You made her happy, and it's nice to see her happy. She said it was a good kiss, too!”

Lileas raised her eyebrows in surprise. “You're a good friend.” She pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Would you like to kiss me too?”

Merrill eyed Lileas' face, which was unhelpfully neutral. That hadn't been where she was going with that question, but she wasn't quite sure where else she'd intended to go and she was curious about whatever had made Ma'lin so taken with this woman. She might as well see what all the excitement was about. She shrugged “All right!”

It was gentle. Her lips were chapped. Merrill liked it. 

“You want to kiss Ma'lin as well.” It wasn't a question.

She nodded.

Lileas finally smiled. “This could be interesting.”

 

The three of them in bed together. Or, rather, on some blankets on the floor because neither she nor Ma'lin had a human-style bed and the ones Merrill had seen wouldn't really be large enough for three people, anyway. Lileas brought up the idea and Ma'lin agreed quickly. Merrill couldn't decide if she was surprised or not.

Next, there was a long discussion where they all talked about what they liked and didn't like and agreed on things like stop words and ground rules. Merrill had never had sex that required pre-negotiation before. It was all very exciting. 

 

Merrill had seen Ma'lin undressed many times. This wasn't even the first time that they'd taken their clothes off while they were standing next to each other, but she'd never been able to properly _look_ at her. She was shorter than Merrill, but with wider hips. There were freckles in lots of interesting places all over her body and several old scars that had faded to white. 

Ma'lin seemed to be looking at Merrill as well. She slowly raised her hand to Merrill's face and stroked her cheek, and then tentatively ran her fingertips from her shoulder down to her stomach. Merrill looked down into bright green eyes, lighter than her own, and leaned in to kiss her.

She'd thought about kissing Ma'lin before--it was all right to admit it now--but she didn't think she ever actually would and she was fine with that, really, it's just that this was much nicer. 

Her mouth was soft and wet. Ma'lin was kissing back, but she was also a bit shuddery- was that the right word? Merrill pulled back, concerned. 

“Don't fucking start worrying about me.”

Merrill laughed in surprise.

“I mean it. It is.... it's a lot right now but I am all right. Please.”

Merrill was starting to nod in response when Ma'lin reached up to kiss her again. It was faster and deeper this time. She felt tingly, aroused, but like it was through her entire body and not just in her groin. She pressed her hips against Ma'lin, trying to push their bodies as close to her as possible until-

 

Ma'lin made a surprised sound and they stopped kissing. She turned to see that Ma'lin was looking at Lileas, who was apparently in the process of undressing except that she'd produced a large dagger from _somewhere_. Merrill could have sworn that she was unarmed when she arrived at their home.

Ma'lin watched in horror as Lileas loosened her shirt enough to pull a knife out from somewhere behind her back. There was another one in each boot and a fourth hidden at her wrist. 

“You know, Kirkwall has actually gotten much safer so you don't really-”

“That's nice,” Lileas said mildly as she lowered her trousers enough to remove the dagger that was strapped to her thigh. When she was finally disarmed (as far as Merrill could tell), she set her clothes down neatly next to a small pile that contained several blades and something that looked suspiciously like a smoke grenade.

Merrill remembered Isabela and smiled. 

She thought that Lileas also looked very nice without any clothes. She was quite thin and she had rather a lot of scars. Merrill's own scars were different and obviously from blood magic, but it was difficult to feel self-conscious right now.

Lileas walked up to them and stood behind Ma'lin. With her body pressed against Ma'lin's back and her hand grasping her waist, she leaned over her shoulder to kiss Merrill. 

She felt Ma'lin shiver between their bodies. 

“You're a mage too, right?” Lileas asked, pulling her face away

Merrill nodded.

“Can you do anything fun with your magic?”

Merrill caught Ma'lin's eye. She looked eager. She stepped back slightly, and Lileas copied her so that Ma'lin had several feet of empty space around her. 

She focused and felt her mana inside her, making roots push up through the dirt floor of their home until they were wrapped around Ma'lin and holding her in place. She watched her try to move around, testing the bonds.

“Merrill, that's _amazing_.” 

She turned to see that Lileas' entire face was lit up. She wanted to make it look like that again.

Lileas stepped forward towards Ma'lin. “You're just trapped there in midair and I can do anything I want to you.” She trailed the back of her hand across Ma'lin's breasts.

Merrill felt a throbbing sensation between her legs as she watched them.

 

 

Merrill lay back on the blankets. She tried to watch what was happening, but the pleasure from Ma'lin's mouth between her thighs was too distracting. She eventually gave up and just let her head roll back. Lileas was kneeling behind Ma'lin. Merrill could barely see what she was doing, but Lileas was fortunately providing helpful commentary.

“See, I really miss my other hand now. I could be grabbing on to your hip or something but I have to choose between that and fucking you. You don't really think about multitasking until you can't do it anymore.”

Ma'lin actually snorted against Merrill's clit. 

It was very good indeed, watching and feeling at the same time. Ma'lin was quite skilled at this even though she was out of practice. As far as Merrill knew, she hadn't been with anyone else since Fen'Harel left her. Merrill considered that she should maybe try to draw this out and enjoy it, but she couldn't stop herself from grabbing a hold of Ma'lin's hair and jerking her hips against her face until she was digging her heels into the blanket and coming with a gasp.

She released Ma'lin's hair, embarrassed, and glanced up to see that Lileas was grinning at her. Lileas did something with her hand that made Ma'lin groan into Merrill's cunt. She winced, oversensitive.

 

Merrill tried to touch both of them as much as possible because she had twice as many hands. She made it a point to spend equal time touching all four breasts, so that none of them would feel left out- Ma'lin's soft, sweet, freckled breasts and Lileas' small, barely-there breasts with surprisingly sensitive nipples. 

She liked touching the rest of their bodies, too. Ma'lin had more muscle than she'd expected. She was so responsive to even slight touches- how long had it been since anyone had touched her? 

Lileas wasn't as bony as Merrill thought she would be. She seemed to prefer touching to being touched, but she opened her legs to let Merrill guide her fingers into her cunt. She felt warm inside. Merrill halfway expected to find another knife hidden in there. (She didn't, but she decided to leave her arse alone just in case.)

 

She watched Lileas roll on top of Ma'lin and press their bodies together while they kissed each other. Merrill had heard of people kissing “hungrily” before but the metaphor had always confused her. It was still odd, she thought, (what does cannibalism have to do with kissing?) but as she watched them, the concept started to almost make sense.

 

Merrill and Ma'lin let their magic push up against each others', feeling with mana more than their actual hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Lileas was watching them intently and touching herself. She continued to fuck her own hand as Merrill straddled her face. Ma'lin played with Merrill's nipples and she came again, against Lileas' mouth. 

 

It was almost a blur of too many legs and not enough hands, soft skin and mouths and cunts and red hair and white hair (as well as Merrill's own black hair, she assumed). Merrill wasn't always sure who she was touching. 

Lileas climaxed without anyone stimulating her directly, just from magic, and Ma'lin came for the (third? fourth?) time with both Merrill and Lileas holding her down and Lileas driving her fingers into her.

There wasn't a verbal agreement to stop. The three of them just lay back against the blankets, exhausted and a bit sticky, and no one made a move to get up for another round.

Lileas lay on her side with her head propped up on her arm. Ma'lin cuddled up next to Merrill. She shuddered and breathed in through her mouth, and Merrill realized that she was crying.

“Are-” she started to ask.

“I'm all right,” Ma'lin said, her voice wavering. “It's good crying.”

Lileas turned to look at them. “What do you mean?”

“I don't know what I expected, exactly, but this was good. It's just- emotional, I guess, but I enjoyed it.”

“Oh, I'm so glad! I rather liked it, myself.”

Lileas laughed, probably at both of them.

“Hmm?” Ma'lin asked, suddenly sounding much more cheerful.

“Yes, it was all very good,” Lileas said, rolling her eyes. “No complaints whatsoever. 10 out of 10, would fuck again.”

“...Would you like to?” Merrill wasn't sure if Ma'lin was asking Lileas or herself, but the way she snuggled against Merrill's side almost possessively seemed to imply that she took Merrill's answer as a given.

“Sure. I can't stay here too much longer, but I'd love to come back sometime.”

“Please,” Merrill said, “visit as often as you'd like.”

**Author's Note:**

> I included this in Lileas' series because I figured that anyone who is a fan of her might enjoy reading it, but I don't consider this to be canon for her. Ma'lin isn't my character so I can't really speak for her.


End file.
